Bear (The Fox And The Hound)
The Bear is the true main antagonist of The Fox and the Hound. He is a giant black furred bear with red eyes. He only kills intruders, who attempt to enter his terroritory. Role in the film The Bear first appears while Copper and Amos are trespassing in the woods to find Tod and Vixey, but while trying to get them, they accidentally antagonize the wrathful beast, who awakens and attacks Copper's owner. Amos shoots the bear in the shoulder, but as the shot hits the animal, the bear cries out in pain, when the shot only hurts angers him more when he is hit on the shoulder. The Bear, now really furious, swipes at Amos, causing him to tumble down a hillside, while the beast continues to pursue him. Whilst trying his best to escape from the Bear, Amos is caught in one of his own leghold traps and his shotgun is caught on a tree, slightly out of his reach. Furious that the intruders aren't leaving his territory, the grizzly bear continues to attack them. Copper bravely tries to protect his master and attacks the Bear, but despite being smaller and more agile, he is no match for the giant bear, who swats the dog, and soon leaves poor Copper easily overpowered and beaten up in a very vicious fight. Tod hears Copper's yelping echo and turns and is horrified to see his childhood friend getting nearly killed. Against his better judgement, Tod quickly intervenes to save his friend. As the bear prepares for a final blow on the wounded Copper, Tod leaps onto the bear's back and bites him on the ear to make the bear turn his attention to the fox. Biting and scratching wildly, Tod is able to lure the bear away from Copper and Amos. Eventually, he manages to lure the much larger bear up onto a fallen trunk protruding over a huge waterfall. As Tod hangs for dear life on the trunk, the Bear tries to deliver the final blow, despite that the log cannot support his weight. It breaks, sending the two animals falling down into the huge waterfall hundreds of feet below. Tod survives, while the Bear most likely drowns and/or is driven away by the current. He played one of Mr. Freeze's polar bears in Bathound & Mr. Freeze: Sub-Zero He is a polar bear He played Savage Elsa in We're Back!: A Mammal's Story (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a Wild Pterodactyl He played The Rancor in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He played HookFang In How To Train Your Jungle Animal He is a Dragon He played Sabor in Flynnzan, Shining Armorzan, Pazuzan, Taran (Tarzan) He is a Leopard that Killed Tarzan's Parents and Kala and Kerchak's Son He played Snake Jafar in Flynnladdin, Brittalyladdin He is a Sauceror who Turned into a Giant Snake He played The Pike in The Ugly Tiger And Me! He is a Pike He played Ice Titan in Keiichicules He is a Titan He played Frieza 2nd form in Dragon Ball Z (CoolZDane Version) He is a Mighty Form of Frieza He played the Aliens and Medium Aliens in Spike vs Bear and Spike vs Bear Trilogy He is a Race of Aliens He played Darth Vader in Wild Animal Wars He is a Sith Lord He played Nessus in Kovucules He is a River Guardian He played Hydra in Kermicules He is a Hydra He played Gigantic Genie in Dannyladdin He played The Great Animal in The Ostrich Princess and The Fox Princess He played Mor'du in Brave (HarryDR19 Style) He played Hellbound in All Pony's Go To Heaven and All Foxes Go To Heaven He is a Hell Creature He played Bear (Balto) in Pongo (Balto), Miles (Balto), and Todto He is a Big Furious Black Bear He played One of the Titans in Garcules, Pocules, Prince Ericules and Wart/Hercules He is Either Ice Titan, Rock Titan, Hurricanic Titan or Valcanic Titan He played the Boneyard Monster in The TailsBob FoxPants Movie He is a Monster He played the Anglerfish in Finding Tails He is an Anglerfish He played Woog as a Real Animal in We're Back! A Toon Animal's Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a wild and real triceratops He played The Red Death in How to Train Your Dalmatian He is an evil dragon He played One of Zelda's Purple Flying Demons in The Mermaid Princess III: The Mystery of Enchanted Treasure (Cbismarck Style) He is a demon-like gargoyle creature He played Carnotaurus in Wolf (Dinosaur) He is a Carnotaurus Portrayer * He is played by T-Rex in The Bug and the Mouse * He is played by Sabor in The Dragon and the Deer * He is played by Lumpjaw in The Pig and the Mouse * He is played by Chernabog in The Space Boy and the Hero Boy * He is played by Monster House in The Beanstalk Boy and the Jungle Boy * He is played by The Great Animal in The Deer and the Dalmatian * He is played by Purple El Macho in The Mouse and the Duck * He is played by Shere Khan in The Lion and the Panther * He is played by Dragon Maleficent in The Bear and the Dog * He is played by The Headless Horseman in The Pig and the Cat Gallery The_Bear_The_Fox_and_the_Hound.jpg|Scary bear! Pic detail523c4970725eb.png 400px-Bear (The Fox & The Hound).jpg Category:The Fox and the Hound Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Bears Category:Animal Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Killer Characters Category:Demonic Characters Category:Creepie Characters Category:Forest Animals Category:Ferocious Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Monsters Category:Wild Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Silent Characters Category:Characters with red eyes Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:Characters who don't speak